


Together In Electric Dreams

by iwatobiaquarium (daleked)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Mind Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/iwatobiaquarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto stumbles across something in Haru's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together In Electric Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Together In Electric Dreams. This was originally meant to be a comical, oh-no-Makoto-gets-traumatised-by-a-sex-memory/fantasy sort of thing, but it took on a life of its own and became angster than I'd intended.
> 
> Much love to my beta, who puts up with me screaming at her on IM on a daily basis.

'Read his mind!' Nagisa wiggles his eyebrows. 'Come on, Mako-chan!'

Haru is floating idly in the pool, eyes closed. Makoto touches a finger to his own lips briefly, and snaps his fingers.

There are crickets in the bushes near the pool, their insistent  _miin-miin_ breaking through the stifling summer air. But in Haru’s head there is the crash of waves against the shore, and there is laughter.

'Ah,' Makoto says, and blushes furiously. Nagisa jumps up in excitement, grabbing onto him.

'What is it? I told him to brainstorm ideas for our swim practices! Did you get a good shot?'

Makoto shakes his head and smiles. ‘He’s not thinking about swimming. Eh, well, he is, but…’

Rei frowns. ‘Mackerel again?’

'Mmm… No…'

In Haru's mind, he's at the seaside. Rin is sitting down in a spot just before where the water hits the shore, pulling his goggles and cap off in one swift move and tossing them onto a towel nearby. Makoto can see Rin through Haru’s eyes, and Rin is shining in the late afternoon sun. Drops of water slide down through his hair and down his body. Makoto finds Haru’s gaze fixating on his nipples, wet and erect as they are in the cold.

Oh no, Makoto thinks, and he moves closer to Rin. Rin looks up at him and smiles. That smile could sink a ship or two, Makoto muses, and he— Haru-him, not him, exactly— leans down to kiss Rin. Makoto’s vision goes black before it comes back, and his face is right in front of Rin’s.

And his hand is on Rin’s chest, tweaking his nipple. Rin squirms under him and sighs, wrapping an arm around his neck.

'… You're really insatiable, Haru.' The sentence sends a hot throb of jealousy through Makoto, that it is not him that Rin is looking at with that soft expression on his face. That it is not him playing with his chest, making Rin twitch and arch his back to get closer to his touch.

His hands move lower, and Rin follows him deeper into the ocean. Through his movements Makoto can tell that Rin is taking off his swim trunks (shorts, this time) and tying it around his ankle with a practiced move.

Oh. They’ve done this before. Makoto realises that Haru has taken off his own swimming costume as well, fastening it around his waist.

'Mako-chan!' Makoto is drawn out of the fantasy when Nagisa says his name. He shakes his head to clear it of the fuzzy warmth, of an afternoon by the sea with Rin.

He wants the sensations back. ‘I have to think,’ Makoto excuses himself, tongue thick in his mouth, and gets to his feet. Rei and Nagisa look concerned but let him go anyway, and Makoto walks to the other side of the pool clutching his bento box, away from them. Haru is still drifting, unconcerned, and Makoto sits down and focuses.

The scene comes back sharply. Now, he is two fingers deep in Rin, and Rin is squirming and clinging to him.

'H-haru… Ah!' Makoto moves his fingers with practiced ease, and Rin starts pushing back onto his fingers and whimpering. 'You're such a tease.'

'Tight,' Makoto says aloud, but his voice is Haru's and Rin blushes upon hearing it. He's loosened a little, and Makoto slips in a third. Rin makes a surprised noise and spreads his legs further, hiking one up around Makoto's waist.

'Inside me now,' Rin demands, and reaches down for Makoto's cock. 'Come on.' When he sinks in Rin closes his eyes and tips his head to face the sky, exposing the lean length of his throat.

It ends there. A hand fastens around his wrist firmly, bringing him back to the present. It’s Rei, concern clear in his eyes.

They’re beside the pool. It’s Monday.

'Recess is over.' Haru is standing beside Nagisa on the other side of the pool, towelling himself dry. It's not Makoto's fault he's friends with someone so extraordinary. Who would look twice at someone like him, with Haru standing by?

Makoto is suddenly aware of his own erection straining his trousers and is thankful for the bento box in his lap. The class following break is Ama-chan’s, and Makoto thinks he could possibly slip away to relieve himself before joining the rest of them.

Rei notices his discomfort. ‘Is anything wrong?’ Makoto turns red.

'I need to use the toilet!' The one nearest to the pool is blessedly empty and Makoto picks out a stall at random, unzipping his trousers and taking his erection in hand. Makoto keeps quiet and closes his eyes, trying to focus. But in the distance Haru is now thinking about fish while sitting in the back of Literature class, of the crackle of the skin of grilled mackerel and the squeeze of a lemon over it.

All Makoto has left is the memory (fantasy?) of Rin pressed to his front, his mouth falling open in pleasure. It’s vivid enough that Makoto can feel the wet sand under his feet, and Rin’s legs wrapped around his body as he pushes deeper inside him. The water buoys the both of them and Rin’s nails dig into his back. 

'Mine,' Rin says, in between breaths. 'You're mine. Yes?'

'Yes,' Makoto says in Haru's voice. 'Yours.'

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought of this. And if you are so inclined, I can be found on [tumblr](http://billielurk.tumblr.com/). Do come by and toss a couple prompts my way.


End file.
